Different Flavors
by SweetSound
Summary: Oneshots concerning different Danny Phantom pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Different Flavors

Ch.1

DashxTucker

"Dude," Dash whispered, his breath caught in his throat.

Tucker gasped after their lips broke apart, they fell silent for a only a moment. They were alone in the men's locker room when it happened. Dash finally got up the courage to finally let Danny's friend know his feelings for him.

Tucker responded by gagging and hacking his lungs out from the unexpected mouth mashing French kiss Dash gave to him.

"So," Dash said, licking his lips. "whaddaya think? Better than what any woman gave you, huh?" he smiled showing off his smug sense of superiority.

"Well," Tucker said, rolling his eyes. "how do I know this isn't just some ruse," he crossed his arms against his chest. "all just to set me up and how do you expect me to take you seriously when you use me and Danny as your personal punching bags?"

Dash punched the locker where Tucker was standing next to. "because..." he ground his fist leaving an indent. "...just trust me on this one...okay...no one needs to know what happened in this room...what happened stays between us...got that?"

"So," Tucker asked.

"So what," Dash said, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make the second move," Tucker said smirking. "Nasty Burger after school, my treat." he offered. "our first date."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I need a shower after writing this one...I can't even...send help...**

Ch.2

LancerxJazz

"Jasmine, no," Lancer said, sternly.

He didn't condone this kind of activity despite his attraction to his favorite student.

"Please," Jazz said, her eyes becoming glossy she eagerly grabbed his hand.

Lancer settled down into the faux leather couch seated next to Jazz.

They were both inside the teacher's lounge after school he had to admit it provided privacy without raising suspicions. Jazz only persuaded him to stay promising to tutor his freshman English students who were failing as compensation, her brother Danny and his friends so happen.

Jazz leaned her body into her teacher's where Lancer protectively wrapped his arms around her slim waist

"We love each other don't we," Jazz said, giggling.

"Yes," Lancer answered, hesitantly.

"Then, then why not enjoy ourselves and forget our responsibilities for a while," Jazz suggested gently. "we don't get to do this very often so let's just...forget."

"Just just for this night," Lancer said, staring out of the large sliding glass window of the teacher's lounge.

There they both saw Danny Phantom clear in the distance flying off to defeat his latest foe, flying where ever he needed to be that cold October's night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes, this is M-rated, but this is also in the T-rated section, but if you want you can pretend Dan's taking Jazz to a tea party or some four star hotel.**

Ch.3

DanxJazz

"What's the matter," Dan said, in a mocking sweet tone.

Jazz had just fallen onto hard cement where she landed with a dull thud. Dan had just spared his own flesh and blood from the Nasty Burger explosion, he sent himself and his elder sister back to the hellish future. It didn't matter after their parents and friends passed on, all Danny needed to know was they were gone.

Just a smear of an existence that was easily wiped away like the scum they were, humans, fucking pathetic weaklings. What Jazz meant to Dan, he wasn't so sure, but all he knew was he wanted a pet, something to further dehumanize all in the name of spitting in Clockwork, fate, and Danny's face.

"Get up," Dan growled, kicking his sister in her side. "let's get to know each other better." he said venomenously.

Jazz rolled over on her stomach trying to catch a breath, she was winded, only to have Dan to kick her side once more.

"Get up," Dan repeated.

Jazz slowly rose to her feet facing Dan and said weakly. "what do you want, Dan," she hissed. "why are you doing this?"

"To find out what you're made out of," Dan said gripping his sister's arm as he led her to his warm inviting retreat.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

SamxVlad

"Don't..." Sam gasped. "...don't do this..." she breathed heavily.

"Never," Vlad refused, pressing a trail of kisses from the teenager's throat right to down to her stomach.

"This means I'll be betraying Danny," Sam said quietly. "this is wrong, this is..." she watched Vlad as he knelt down to sit on his knees.

Vlad had already begun unbuckeling one of Sam's combat boots, he didn't care.

"Stop," Sam screamed, blushing furiously. "I said stop-"

"I'd love to my dear, but-" Vlad said, shrugging a shoulder. " it appears to me you are enjoying yourself." he slipped her left foot out of her shoe then started on the other.

Sam bit her bottom lip, voluntarily slipping her other foot out of her right combat boot. Vlad stood back up again facing the fourteen year old, he smiled a toothy grin, Sam felt her heart hammer inside her chest, she felt light headed, sort of dizzy.

Vlad pinched Sam's cheek. "what's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing," Sam said, she rested her head against Vlad's chest. "nothing at all."

Danny didn't have to know, he didn't need to know anything about tonight.

"Let's finish this in my bedroom," Vlad suggested sweeping Sam off of her feet.

He loved feeling the ownership of stealing away the heart of the one woman Danny truly adored and she was all for him; and he was willing to give everything to keep her.


End file.
